People Like Us: A Merlin's Army Saga
by CertifiedHeiressOfSlytherin
Summary: Tragedy strikes throughout the Wizarding World as the fall of the Order of the Phoenix ensures the horrific era of Lord Voldemort. Forcing the rise of Merlin's Order to save the world. Manipulative!Dumbledore · AU · Twist on the Time Travel Genre.


**Prologue**

A stiff silence filled the air as Harry and Hermione faced away from the group to start placing the wards to their new safe house. Not that it could be called safe… no where was safe for them. If they were lucky, they would be able to stay in one place for two weeks. If everything went well and they were not caught. No mistakes. No sightings. Nothing. Everything had changed so much since what everyone believed to be the final battle against Voldemort. How naive they had been. To think the war could truly be over that quickly. It was quite pathetic when they looked back on the events that lead them here. The last living members of the Order of the Phoenix. They weren't even called that anymore. Outlaws. Rebels. Marauders. Fugitives. However, they were most commonly referred to as Merlin's Army. The last rebellion against Lord Voldemort. The army of the light… some army they were. _How could one be an army with only 17 warrior's? Quick clue, you can't. _

It had been 8 years since they were on the run, losing hundreds of fighters of the light everyday. 8 years since the battle at Hogwarts. 8 years since any of them had been home, until now. They decided to sit shop up at a place close enough to a place they once called home. Close enough to stay hidden, but far enough out that they didn't get caught. _The Shrieking Shack. _The guys were up stairs placing silencing charms and disillusionment charms while the girls were sitting things up. To make it safer.

"He should be here soon. Then we can put up the final wards when he arrives." Harry said while looking at Hermione who simply nodded, keeping her wand in hand.

The pair froze as a loud ruckus was heard just beyond the walls of the safe house.

"Harry, Hermione. I am here." Ron's voice rang out from the outside of the door. Releasing the breath they didn't realize they were holding, Hermione spoke up.

'What was the first thing I said to you on when we first met on the train to Hogwarts?" Hermione quietly asked.

"Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one." He responded with ease causing Hermione to nod in Harry's direction, who then opened the door.

Everything happened all at once. Harry opened the door. A scream rang out indicating one of the girls was under the cruciatus curse. Hermione's wand rose up at record speed as she heard Neville yell from the upper floor, "Ambush!" Spells started flying around. All as a glossy eyed Ronald Weasley walked through the front door side by side with Lord Voldemort himself.

"As promisssed Mr. Weasssley, you may leave unharmed in peace." Hermione was hit by a spell from behind and before she lost consciousness she heard a definite, "Avada Kedavra." The world around Hermione started spinned as darkness engulfed her as the sound of yelling, fighting, and spells being cast surrounded her.

_**PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU **_

Hermione felt an overwhelming amount of pain as she attempted to gasp for air where there seemed to be none. A bright white light blinded her as she tried to open her eyes, vaguely seeing the shape of three very odd looking women. As she screamed out in pain, she caught the attention of the three bickering ladies.

"Hush now child…" The oldest of the three spoke as a brush of her hand calmed Hermione, if only for a moment. A shudder passed over Hermione as she began to shake from the sweat. "...we have much to discuss and only a short amount of time to talk."

Still confused, Hermione nodded in response.

"At the beginning of time the Gods gifted each of us with an important task…" Past began.

"...to wield the lives and destinies of all living creatures, no matter how large or small they may be…" Present continued.

"...but with great power comes great responsibility. For we shall never be allowed to intervene in the paths each creature chooses to take." Future finished.

'Wh-what?" confused and unable to concentrate Hermione asked and Past stood.

"As the three fates, we have decided that we shall not sit by any longer and watch evil dominate. We will not watch this beautiful world be destroyed by mad men and their moronic followers. With the knowledge you hold dearly, the powers you possess, and the heart that shows your true loyalties you will be given the greatest gift of all." Past spoke as she walked to her sisters sides when Future began where her sister ended.

"But head our warning, what has been given cannot be returned. What has been returned can never be given. Rewriting time can only ever be done once. Your choices will lay the paths for all you love. Do not get mistaken your future is your own, but forever will it be tied together with the true Children of Merlin."

Hermione began struggling to keep her eyes open as the bright light began to surround her, Present spoke clearly and calmed her with her voice.

"There will be many trials ahead. Trust will be tested, broken, and earned. Not all is as it seems, use your knowledge and heart to guide you through even the darkest of times ahead. Many will try to sway you, however, you must all stand united for only then will you be at your strongest to defend the Wizarding World from the horrors it awaits. For now, you must sleep."

As Present spoke the last word, darkness and pain engulfed Hermione.

_**PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU **_

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a time travel fic, completely AU after book 4. I do not own Harry Potter. I have always loved reading time travel fics and many have inspired me to write this one so I hope you all enjoy. This story will contain slight Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley bashing. Dumbledore is Manipulative, however, that is not something that will come as a shock to most of you I am sure. Please review! :) **

_**PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU PLU **_


End file.
